The present invention relates to a novel film-forming silicone composition capable of forming a coating film on a substrate having excellent water resistance, perspiration resistance, oil resistance, glossiness and slipperiness and suitable as an additive ingredient in a cosmetic or toiletry preparation as well as a cosmetic or toiletry composition formulated therewith.
It is widely practiced in the prior art to formulate a toiletry preparation, in particular, for hair care treatment such as shampoos and hair rinses, with a silicone, i.e. organopolysiloxane, oil with an object to impart the hair with glossiness and slipperiness. As is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 7-29906, Japanese Patent Kokai 63-183517, 63-222109, 63-243018, 63-316713, 64-13012, 64-13013, 64-43342 and 1-272513 and elsewhere, formulation of a hair care treatment composition such as shampoos, rinses, hair treatments and hair conditioners with a silicone oil of high degree of polymerization has an effect to improve smoothness of combing or brushing and to prevent damages on the hair such as splitting. Japanese Patent Kokai 5-85918 also teaches that a protection of hair and improved sustainability of the effect can be obtained by the admixture of a hair care preparation with a silicone oil of high degree of polymerization having amino groups or ammonium groups in the molecular structure. The effectiveness of the silicone oils disclosed in the above mentioned prior art, however, is not quite satisfactory so that it is eagerly desired to develop a novel silicone-based film-forming composition capable of exhibiting further improved protection on hairs, i.e. oil resistance and slipperiness.
On the other hand, as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications 6-15448 and 6-15452 and Japanese Patent Kokai 61-161209, 61-161211, 62-298511, 62-298512, 62-298518 and 62-298519, film-forming silicone resins are used as an additive in skin care preparations and makeup preparations with an object to prevent collapsing of makeup by perspiration. A problem to be solved in connection with the use of a silicone resin is that users of such a preparation sometimes feel stickiness or stiffness on their skin treated therewith. In place of the above mentioned silicone resins, silicone oils of high degree of polymerization are also used in the same applications, as is taught in Japanese Patent Kokai 63-183515 and 63-183516, but such a formulation is inferior in respect of water resistance of the coating film as compared with the silicone resin-formulated preparations.
Further, Japanese Patent Kokai 7-233027 proposes use of a silicone resin having fluorine-substituted alkyl groups in the molecular structure as an additive in skin care and makeup preparations. Although an improvement can be obtained thereby in the water resistance, the problem of stickiness and stiffness of the skin treated with the preparation, as an inherence of silicone resin-formulated preparations, remains still unsolved.
A proposal is made in Japanese Patent Kokai 3-128311, 3-128312, 3-128909, 3-170518, 4-36218, 4-175318 and 4-359912 for the use of an acrylic silicone copolymer as an additive in toiletry and cosmetic preparations. A hair care treatment composition formulated with such a copolymeric silicone, however, is inferior in hair conditionability as compared with an ordinary silicone oil of a high degree of polymerization though excellent in the hair styling performance. When a skin care or makeup preparation is admixed with the copolymeric silicone, as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai 2-25411, the problem of stickiness and stiffness of the skin treated therewith, like the formulations with a silicone resin, must be solved although such a preparation forms a film having good water resistance.